Dysfunctional
by DaybyDay
Summary: It was the first time they realized they were a family, and unfortunately, it was at poor Mark's expense. Missing moment from RENT, includes all group. Written for livejournal's Rent100.


**A/N:** This was written for the Rent100 livejournal community, where I had to write a story with the inspiration coming from the word _family_. This is just a little drabble, mini-story to stretch my writing abilities. Reviewing is appreciated.

**Dysfunctional**

It was a discussion they kind of wish they had never started, simply because at the rate that Maureen's mouth was moving it would simply never end.

The sight was probably pretty humorous for Mimi and Angel, who walked into the loft pretty late in the evening (or early in the morning, depending on how you define your time) from work to see everyone crushed together on the couch as Maureen stood before them, gesturing wildly as she told some inane story about something that everyone had either heard before or didn't care about. Roger was pretty much passed out, having slumped so far down in his effort to find comfort that his head was laying comfortably on Mark's arm with his mouth hanging open, while Mark's very-blue eyes, enlarged by his glasses, were glazed over. Collins, on the other hand, was the only one who seemed slightly interested, probably because he had a joint dangling from his fingertips, and everyone knows everything seems more interesting when you're high.

Even Joanne, who was seated in the other side of Collins, uncomfortably squished close to the arm of the couch, trying to keep her own space (the others didn't mind so much invading each other's space, possibly due to the fact that they'd been in way more uncomfortable experiences with one another. This included the time Roger had entered Mark's bedroom without knocking and found him practically naked, tied to the bed waiting for Maureen to return with :shudder: whipped cream. That itself supplied months of torture for poor Mark, who had just been trying to get "some") looked bored out of her mind.

"I mean, it really was the funniest thing I've ever seen, you know?" Maureen babbled, laughing to herself. Joanne faltered a smile from the couch, trying to seem interested, but wasn't all that convincing.

"Hullo, ladies," Angel announced her and Mimi's presence, startling the group of friends out of their reverie. Collins immediately pulled himself out of the crowd on the couch, seeking his boyfriend for a kiss. This removal of said member of the group made Mark tilt to his left, Roger's weight unbalancing him. He quickly sat up, causing Roger to wake up with a start.

"Wha?" Roger mumbled, clearly still half-asleep and unsure of his surroundings. He immediately pushed himself up and off Mark as Mimi sauntered over to him. Mark distanced himself from Roger and leaned forward to grab the half-smoked joint that lingered in the ashtray. Taking a hit, he offered it to Joanne, who shook her head.

"Oh my god, great!" Maureen said excitedly, "You guys are here now! I can tell you the one about the time Marky and I were trying to have sex in the bathroom and he was too nervous. It'll be great. I just have to go pee. I'll be right back."

All heads turned to Mark as Maureen scampered out of the room, who's face was tainted pink from embarrassment and intoxication. He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Whatever."

Mimi laughed and squeezed herself in between Mark and Roger, throwing her legs over Roger's lap before reaching over and taking the joint from Mark's lips.

Taking a hit and handing it back to Mark, she smiled, "What'd you guys say to make her start this time?"

"We were talking about how high school was oh-so fun," Mark said sarcastically, "And it turned into her sexscapade stories from high school to now. Unfortunately, I guess it means I'm not excluded from it."

Collins laughed, and Joanne, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable, frowned, "It's kind of making me nauseous."

"Can we make her shut up?" Roger whined, rather pitifully. They all started talking at once, a series of jumbled words and sentences.

"Yes, make her shut up, this isn't fucking fair." "I mean, she really had that much sex?" "At least her ego is healthy." "Poor Mark." "I mean, I try and tell her over and over I don't care what she did before me, but-"

The sound of the bathroom door opening and the sight of Maureen sauntering over froze them in place.

"Okay, so," She began. Roger interrupted her.

"Maureen, really, we don't need to hear about-"

Suddenly, a soft spoken voice piped up, a hint of a grin showing through the words.

"Actually, I think it might be interesting," Angel smirked, much to everyone's chagrin, "Go ahead sweetie, tell us how Mark is in the sack."

Maureen smirked back, her grin wider than ever. Everyone could practically feel the heat radiating off of Mark's face due to his embarrassment, and everyone's jaw was practically to the floor.

Angel's eyes connected with Mark's and she winked, silently telling him that she was just playing with him.

"Okay, so," Maureen laughed, "We were at the Life, and I was feeling really daring, so I was like, 'Mark, let's go to the bathroom'. He was so confused, he didn't know what I meant-"

Angel, laughing, interrupted Maureen.

"I was joking sweetie," She laughed, "Poor Mark always gets shit. We can talk about his sex life," Then, winking at Mark, "Or lack thereof another time. Let's cut him some slack. Meems, why don't we tell everyone about OUR night?"

Maureen looked dazed for a moment, but then grinned and gestured to Angel and Mimi.

"Go ahead."

Mark looked at Angel, and smiled.

"Thank you," He mouthed, which got a air-blown kiss in return.

"Anytime sweetheart."

No one knew it at the time, but it was the first time they all knew that this was the real thing. That they were going to be together, no matter what happens, no matter what kind of fight they had, no matter the differences…they'd all end up together, forever.

"A family," Mark would say later, when trying to reconcile fights, "We're a family."

"As dysfunctional one," Roger would always return, a sarcastic tone under a genuine smile as he disappeared into his room, or to Mimi's to fix their fight, or to the park to think.

"Yup," Mark would smile, watching him go, knowing that it would work out in the end, "One dysfunctional family."


End file.
